The Menace
Karloff "The Menace" Mennis is the main antagonist of The Streets of Panic Park and the first arc of the Goosebumps HorrorLand series. He is the owner of Panic Park and was the primary villain in The Streets of Panic Park. He has a second face, which The Menace got after traveling through a two-way mirror. History He created Panic Park to perform extreme experiments on making scary rides which resulted in a variety of accidents including a roller coaster that fell off its track and crashed into some parked cars. Eventually he causes so much fear that the park was taken to another dimmmension. He soon got bored and eventually teamed up with Byron to invite brave kids to HorrorLand (Theme Park) so they can come to his park and test their bravery. The Menace turned half of Matt's face into a monster's face, turned Robby invisible, turned Billy and Carly Beth into shadow people, and hurt Jillian and Jackson. All of the villains throughout the series except Monster Blood, Mrs. Hardesty, and the evil camera began to collaborate under The Menace to try and get revenge on the children. In The Streets of Panic Park, The Menace tried to get the children's fear level up to 100 on the Fear Meter. If The Menace were to achieve that goal, then Panic Park would return to reality. The Menace's plan was to never let the villains or the children escape, if he were to return Panic Park to reality. In the end, the villains formed an unlikely alliance with the children to stop The Menace from achieving this goal. They did this, by making the children's fear level return to normal by making them laugh. As it turns out, Panic Park was shrinking as the children's fear meter reduced. The Menace then informed the children that if Panic Park were to reduce so far to the point of disappearing, everybody would disappear along with it. The Menace encouraged the kids to spill out their fear about how they could shrink along with Panic Park, but the villains come in and Slappy constantly insults the Menace and makes the kids and the villans laugh, causing Panic Park to finally shrink. The children ended up going on the Whirlwind to take the path back to HorrorLand. Once they came back, they met up with their parents and returned home, almost as if nothing had ever happened. Appearances *Goosebumps HorrorLand **''Escape from HorrorLand '' **''The Streets of Panic Park '' **[http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_HorrorLand:_A_Survival_Guide Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide] Trivia *His first name is a reference to horror star, Boris Karloff, who is famous for his roles as the Monster from Frankenstein and Imhotep from The Mummy. *He is one of the few Goosebumps villans that threatens to murder children. Not only that, but it is confirmed that he has murdered children and other innocent people in the past, making him one of the darkest Goosebumps villains. Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:HorrorLand Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Male Category:Recurring characters Category:Scientists Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Human Villains